The War at Hogwarts
by theoneonAM
Summary: While Harry Potter and his friends are off hunting Horcruxes, a war is being fought at Hogwarts between the regime and the students. Some students, led by Ginny Weasley and her friends are causing havoc in the school. How will Snape handle things? And what will Ginny and her friends do? Rated Teen for violence/Romance Luna/Neville pairing strongly implied
1. Chapter 1

The other side of the story

It felt strange entering the Hogwarts Express without any of her brothers to accompany her. For some time, her parents had been urging her to avoid going to the school at all. After all, the takeover by Voldemort was known by both her parents. But Ginny was made of sterner stuff than her parents. She felt that she could not just live in safety while Harry, along with her brother and Hermione, worked hard to save the Wizarding World. Ginny knew that she could save some of her friends from being tortured by the Death Eaters. She also vowed to end Snape's stint as Headmaster fairly quickly, as a sort of revenge for murdering Dumbledore.

As she entered the train, she saw her old friend, Luna entering as well. Luna was wearing her famous raddish earrings and a bright red dress that made her look like a strawberry. Used to Luna's eccentric dressing, she didn't even bat an eyebrow. They walked in silence towards the compartment where they decided to have a seat.

Ginny and Luna made conversation about how they had spent their holidays, carefully avoiding the heavier subject of Voldemort. Finally, Ginny could hold herself back no longer and said, "We have to do something about Snape, don't we? He works for You-Know-Who, he murdered Dumbledore, we can't let him be the Headmaster."

Luna nodded, or maybe she was trying to scare away a Wrackspurt. Finally she responded, "Yes, I've been in contact with Neville about that too."

Before Luna could explain herself any further, Ginny interjected with a laugh, "SO you're in owl contact with Neville Longbottom? I've always thought you two would be perfect together."

In her soft voice, Luna said, "No, we're not dating. It's just that Neville has some great information on the Crumple-Horned Snorcack." It was evident that Ginny did not seem to want to believe this explanation.

Carrying on, Luna said, "Daddy said he's going to buy a horn of one soon. Maybe, I'll get to see it in the Christmas holidays. But I forgot, what were we talking about?"

Ginny sighed and said, "Your contact with Neville."

"Oh yes," responded Luna, "Neville said that we could use the Galleons to restart Dumbledore's Army. It would be nice and we could rally resistance."

"You're a genius," said Ginny.

"Well, it was Neville's idea," blushed Luna, "but I thank you all the same."

Just then the carriage door opened. In came Neville Longbottom, followed by Trevor who dived under the seats as soon as he got in.

"Oye, Trevor, get out from under there," cried Neville, "So what's up with you girls?"

Some things would never change. The misery they had all been enduring since that battle, the dread of returning had not brought any change in Ginny or her friends. It was a mark of their strength that they had not run away from the prospect.

"We were just discussing how to beat trouble Snape," exclaimed Luna cheerfully as if she were talking about the weather.

"What about the Alecto and Amycus though? With Snape being head, they'll be teaching us some class or the other and the only two vacancies are Muggle Studies and DADA."

Ginny replied, "We'll make sure that we cause enough disruption to bother the three of them. However, I think we should try being covert, instead of charging in and causing havoc. We should do what Fred and George used to do but more subtly and definitely more covertly."

They all agreed on this and the topic shifted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 2

The students shifted from the train to the carriages with a deep sense of foreboding. They knew that something bad would happen at Hogwarts, if not to them then to someone else. The Muggle Borns who were foolish enough to attend would be separated and then killed. Deep in their mind though, all the students were sure that none of the Muggle Borns would be that stupid.

The first years separated towards the boat where Hagrid was standing. They seemed slightly fearful of the kindly half-giant.

The trio (Ginny, Neville and Luna, for future reference) were trying to remember how Hermione had enchanted the golden Galleons. Neville recalled learning about it in class but was unsure about what the exact words were. Their best chance of finding out was to go the library. Meanwhile, they could always spread their message by word of mouth. After all, who would be checking their Galleons, now that it had been disbanded? And how many more would want to join? They'd need to learn how to create more of those galleons.

Neville's face finally brightened up as he remembered Harry practicing it in front of him. "The Protean Charm," he exclaimed, "that's the spell that we're looking for."

Ginny and Luna smiled but then Ginny realised something and her face fell. She asked, "How do you cast it again?"

Neville had no idea but they could always ask Professor Mcgonagall, now that they knew about the spell's name. Obviously, he no longer took her class but Ginny and Luna could just ask her innocently. Of course, she was very smart and would eventually figure out why they were asking her but it was a risk worth taking.

Soon, they had arrived at Hogwarts. It looked no different than it always did and for a moment, they felt that Snape was not changing much.

Neville, Luna and Ginny took seats next to each other. Soon, the food appeared on the plates and they dug into it. When the food disappeared and the desserts came, Ginny felt a twinge of sadness when she remembered how Harry had loved to eat the Treacle Tart.

After the food though, Snape stood up to give his speech. Ginny wanted to cry out, "Murderer," but she stayed quiet. After all, it wouldn't be a good idea to put herself in trouble at the start of the year. While it was definitely what Harry would have done, it was also true that Harry was reckless. And she loved that about him. But it was also dumb.

"I have to announce as Headmaster," Snape said in a sneering voice, unable to hide his delight at his promotion, " that we will be having a couple of changes around here. Charity Burbage will no longer continue in this fine school but I welcome Alecto Carrow as the Muggle Studies teacher. As a change from our usual pattern in these unusual times, I have deemed it necessary that Muggle Studies be made compulsory for all students."

"Wouldn't that be the opposite of what they think?" wondered Ginny aloud.

Snape continued, "I would also like to announce that after my promotion to Head Master, I shall sadly not be able to continue teaching you all."

There was an outbreak of cheering from the Gryffindor table but was soon hushed up by one look from McGonagall.

"Detention, Creevey. As I was saying, our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher shall be Amycus Carrow. I gladly welcome both of them to the staff."

"On a heavier note, I must ask all students to be extremely careful. As you know, Harry Potter is highly likely to be involved in the murder of our previous Headmaster. Any one of you who is found to be in contact with him could be arrested. So please keep note of that."

"In addition, to increase security, all secret passageways have been barred by . If you know about any other passages, do alert him. That will be all. I welcome the new students to Hogwarts and hope that they shall comply with the rules, one of which is that they are NOT allowed in the Forbidden Forest."

With that, Snape ended his speech and sat down at his seat. Soon, it was all over and the students all headed back towards the dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Do review guys, it makes an author's day, even if all you have to say is critique or praise

Ginny headed up to her bed when she ran into Romilda Vane, the appropriately named vain fan-girl. She would obviously like to know something about Harry. Not excited about the prospect of meeting and talking to her, Ginny wished that she had an invisibility cloak. But no such luck, she'd have to talk to the girl and answer all her questions about Harry. As she thought that though, her low opinion of Romilda reminded her that she only liked Harry because he was famous and would probably not care a jot about him now. After all, he was now a wanted criminal, not a famous savior.

But she was slightly surprised when Romilda asked her if Harry was okay and what his plans were. Assuming Ginny was in touch with Harry, she also asked her to wish him the best of luck in his mission. It touched Ginny how much Romilda liked her boyfriend but it also made her jealous and she felt that she was highly rude in some of her replies to her. This feeling was especially felt when she took leave and went straight to her dorm, without wishing her the best of luck for the school year. It was highly rude of Ginny and she felt all the perverseness of it but then again, love always made one miserable.

She wondered where Harry was, how his work was going and how close he was to destroying Voldemort. While she felt that Harry was not telling her everything, she had a feeling that he was only doing so to protect her. That's why he had broken up with her too. She just wished that wouldn't fall in love with someone else during his adventure. Otherwise, she'd lose her one love forever to some girl. As she slept, she had a vision of Harry marrying a pretty blonde girl while she was crying in her brother's shoulders.

The next day, Ginny went straight down to the Great Hall and towards McGonagall to get her schedule sorted. She had gotten an E in all her subjects other than History of Magic in which she had gotten an A. She had already decided that she would take the subjects necessary for her to become an Auror.

On the other hand, Luna had astounded all her fellow students by getting an Outstanding in DADA. Other than that, she had an E in every other subject, grades that made her the envy of all her fellow students and deeply impressed Neville Longbottom. No one had expected her to get these grades other than her best friend, Ginny, who had always supported her.

Both of them left to attend their first class, Potions. They hoped to enjoy the class as Slughorn was one of their favourite teachers. Ginny wondered if the Slug Club would be revived this year or not. Luna interrupted her thoughts by saying, "I hope there aren't many Slytherins in our class. They are very rude."

It was one of those times where Luna said something very true but at the same time, her talk could be slightly embarrassing. Ginny didn't care at all as she enjoyed being in the company of Luna, they both shared so many interests.

As they entered the dungeons, they saw something they could never forget


	4. Chapter 4

The Carrows were there, torturing a young boy with the Cruciatus Curse. The boy was screaming and writhing in agony. Alecto said, "How do you like it now, half blood scum? You dare to talk back to a pure blood like me. It must be the filthy Muggle blood in you. That's why I say that half bloods should be punished just as much as the filthy Mudbloods."

Ginny's hands contorted in rage and she said, "Then why do you follow a filthy half blood like You-Know-Who? Or is his blood so impure that you people are scared he shall infect you with it?"

Luna looked at her in shock. Ginny herself realised that she had gone too far.

Amycus sneered, "Well, well, this must be a Weasley. You must be a member of the filthy blood traitor family. Listen here girl, consider this your last warning. We will not tolerate unacceptable pro-Muggle leanings. That mentality could be dangerous for the future of the wizarding race at large. I'm sure you'll be able to better understand this after you Muggle Studies class where Alecto will teach you what dangers they pose. However, if you still continue to be wordy, rest assured that you shall be punished."

By then, a large crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle. The Slytherins cheered after this speech while the other students glared with disgust at the Death Eaters. However, they took no notice of the students and left, leaving the poor first year kid on the floor. He was crying in shock, scared about what had happened and what would happen. He was probably wondering why he'd come to Hogwarts, about how much better it would have been if he were born a squib.

Ginny wanted to go and comfort him but she had no idea how to. After all, she hardly knew the kid. By the time she finally decided to go and help him, she heard Luna's soft voice ring out, "Are you okay? Here, have some chocolate, you'll feel better, it'll give you strength. That was a nasty spell they used, wasn't it? Don't worry, it'll all be okay"

Amazement filled Ginny's face. She thought, "Trust Luna to assure and calm down someone. Surely, there wasn't anyone kinder than her, was there? To think of all the flak she gets from everyone here, to be nice must be an achievement in itself. But as nice as she was, near impossible."

Eventually, Ginny freed herself from her thoughts and walked over towards Luna to help her in comforting the 11 year old. But Luna had already done it, the kid got up and left and promised to stay in contact with her. As he left, Ginny noticed that he was a Hufflepuff.

"All right then, shall we go to class then," asked Luna. Ginny nodded and they entered Slughorn's class in the Dungeons. This was the one thing Ginny was outstanding at. Slughorn raved about her Potion making all of last year. Plus, she had a slight idea what this class was going to be about because of the situation that had happened last year with Snape's book. She knew Harry had had help from the book when trying to brew the Draught of Living Death. After all, every professor had to repeat their classes because the course remained the same. Luna and Ginny took their seats near the front of the class.

"Welcome students to your first Potions class," rang out Slughorn's booming voice, "of the sixth year. Today, you will be starting your NEWT course. Let me warn you, however, this will not be as easy as your OWLS. Today we will start off by identifying a few potions I have brewed that have featured in your OWLS course. This will be a good revision before we get started on the real thing."

He pointed to a potion that was giving out a scent that reminded Ginny of Harry. "Can anyone tell me what this potion is?"

Ginny raised her hand and was surprised to see she was the only one.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"It's Amortenia, sir."

"I see, you recognized it by its pearly sheen, did you? Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor."

He then pointed to another cauldron which looked like bubbling mud.

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is? Miss Lovegood" he rang out again.

She said, "Polyjuice potion, sir."

"Very very good. Ten points to Gryffindor." Replied Slughorn.

"However, we will now get down to serious business. You must now brew a draught of the living Death. This is, of course, much harder than anything you have brewed in this class so far but I have full confidence in your abilities. Whoever stirs the best potion will get 50 points for their house. Best of luck to all of you and may the best potion win. You have 60 minutes. Your time starts… now!

Ginny and Luna ran to get their ingredients and started brewing the potion. The instructions were crystal clear. As she added her ingredients and stirred the potion clockwise, the potion refused to turn pink. It was unbelievable, she kept stirring and stirring but nothing happened. It was just impossible to brew. Sideways, Luna herself was having problems cutting up the beans. Ginny told her to crush it with a flat side of a dagger as she had observed that it gave more juice that way. But after that step, neither of them could get to the colour they needed to be at, no matter how much they stirred. Regardless, they lumbered on, finally achieving a potion that, though far from perfect, still seemed acceptable.

As the time ended, Slughorn came and passed comments on the potion. He started from the back and his voice rang out, "Creevey, good effort but I believe you forgot to add one ingredient. I'll leave you to figure out what it is."

He finally came over to them and nodded over both their potions.

"Well, there is no clear winner this time around. However, the two best potions are Ginny and Luna's. 50 points to each of you, well done. Class dismissed."

They were both delighted and ran off towards their next class.


End file.
